


He Makes Dirty Words Sound Pretty

by frikey



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frikey/pseuds/frikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Vic convinces Tony that morning sex is, in fact, a fantastic idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Makes Dirty Words Sound Pretty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ghoul_FunGhoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoul_FunGhoul/gifts).



> This came about after a conversation I had with Marrissa, aka my little ray of sunshine, who dragged me into Victony hell a week ago and hasn't let me leave since. This is the first Pierce the Veil fic I've ever written, much less Victony, so I hope you enjoy it (and if you don't, at least go easy on me). xo

Warmth.

There's something warm stuck to Tony's side, seeping slowly into his skin and wrapping itself around his insides, pulling him carefully back into the realm of consciousness. He lets out a groan as sunlight bleeds through his eyelids, tries to roll onto his side, away from the offending window, but the source of the warmth lets out a whine and shifts on top of him, and he can feel fabric against his bare stomach.

The warmth is Vic, Tony realizes slowly. The warmth is Vic, and they're at home, off tour for a while, sleeping in their own bed—and shit, there are Vic's lips, right against Tony's jaw, moving down to trace the lines of the tattoo on his throat.

"Vic," Tony protests, his voice coming out thick, heavy with sleep, "Vic, I just woke up, fuck."

"What better time to have sex?" Vic counters, and Tony opens his eyes to see Vic grinning down at him, his hair falling into his face as he leans over him. Tony brings his hands up to wrap around Vic's hips, effectively stopping their suggestive movements.

"I'm exhausted," Tony says, even though a quick glance at the clock on the bedside table tells him he's been asleep for twelve straight hours. Vic huffs out a sigh and rolls his eyes, trying valiantly to shimmy his way out of Tony's grip.

"Let me do all the work, then," Vic offers, and Tony raises an eyebrow, opening his mouth to respond, but Vic manages to worm his way down and kiss him before he has a chance to answer. Vic's mouth is as warm as the bare skin underneath Tony's fingers, his lips working hungrily against Tony's, like they haven't kissed in days. Vic is always so fucking needy.

"Still sleepy?" Vic asks as he pulls back, grinding his ass against Tony's cock, a grin ever present on his face. Tony nods and slings an arm over his eyes, faking a yawn and donning a grin of his own when Vic smacks him on the chest. "You're just lazy."

"Maybe," Tony agrees, arm still covering his eyes as Vic shifts around on the bed. Tony can hear him opening the drawer next to the bed, and then his warmth is gone completely. Tony peeks out from underneath his arm to see Vic standing next to the bed, pulling and kicking off his minimal clothing. As if sensing Tony's eyes, Vic turns to look over his shoulder, his mouth twitching into a smirk.

"Still too sleepy?"

"Always," Tony answers, tucking his arm back over his eyes and ignoring the way his cock throbs at the sight of Vic naked. He feels the bed shift, and then Vic's warmth is back, settling between his thighs with an air of familiarity.

Tony feels Vic's mouth on his hip, kissing along the waistband of his boxers before his fingers hook around it and pull them down. Vic's mouth is on his cock a moment later, hot and slick and sliding down, down, _down, fuck_ , not wasting any time at all. Tony moans, his hips lifting off the bed and thrusting up into Vic's mouth.

Vic pushes his hips back down almost immediately. His grip isn't tight, and Tony could easily break it if he wanted to, but he doesn't. He lays as still as possible, compliant and content as Vic works him with his mouth. Just as it's starting to feel really, _really_ good, Vic pulls off with a loud, wet pop, and Tony lets out a resentful groan.

"Hey," Vic says quietly as he climbs up Tony's body, settling himself on Tony's stomach, "We can't have too much fun yet, can we?"

"Ye—" Tony starts, but Vic cuts him off with another kiss, and Tony kisses him back eagerly, the arm over his eyes moving to tangle its fingers in Vic's hair. Vic is grinding back against him now, and he reaches for the lube he'd left discarded next to Tony on the bed. Tony hears the cap _snick_ a split second before Vic pulls away, and watches with an amused expression as Vic spreads lube onto his fingers.

Vic makes a show out of stretching himself, just like he always does, rocking back against his own fingers and moaning like Tony's already fucking him. Tony watches with hungry eyes, his cock aching and throbbing every time Vic lets out a particularly loud moan. Vic is teasing him, no doubt about it, his normally impatient demeanor replaced with something more resigned in favor of stringing Tony along.

"Now who's having too much fun?" Tony asks, his voice cracking slightly as Vic looks up at him. Vic just grins, his eyes going dark as he pulls Tony's hands towards his hips. Tony wraps his fingers around Vic's body, not having to be asked twice, and Vic is sinking down on his cock a moment later. Tony groans without meaning to, the sound clawing its way up from deep in his chest, and Vic lets out a loud, throaty moan, like this is the best thing he's ever felt in his life.

Vic sets up a sweet, slow rhythm, his hair falling away from his face and across his shoulders as he tilts his head back, his nails digging lightly into Tony's chest, and Tony's normally the embodiment of patience, but not today. He wants Vic to move faster, to actually fucking _ride_ him, but Vic stops moving altogether when Tony bucks his hips up to meet him.

"You're too tired, remember?" Vic says, his tone saturated with something that sounds a hell of a lot like mischief. Tony tightens his hold on Vic's hips and glares daggers up at him as he starts to move again, even slower than before.

"You mother _fucker_ ," Tony manages through clenched teeth, his head falling back against the pillows, his hands like vices around Vic's hips, "I'm going to throw you off this bed if you don't start moving faster."

"Do it, I dare you," Vic laughs, his pace unwavering. Tony's fingers twitch, and he looks up at Vic like he's considering the repercussions of such an action, weighing the pros and cons, but then Vic switches angles and the moan that erupts from his throat is loud enough to wake the fucking dead, in Tony's opinion. It's been awhile since they've fucked like this, with no rush, with no worries of getting caught, with Vic able to be as noisy as he wants. Vic's not exactly the master of quiet sex.

"Oh fuck, _fuck_ ," Vic whimpers, and his voice is climbing higher, like it does when he sings, but he's still moving entirely too slow on Tony's cock.

"God, Vic, shut up," Tony taunts, much like he does when they're trying to have silent, hurried sex on the bus, and Vic looks down at him like he's just tried to make good on his earlier threat and dump him off the bed.

"No," Vic shoots back, his nails sinking deeper into Tony's skin, "I can be as loud as I want."

The noises that come out of Vic's mouth after that are more than a little obscene, entirely too loud and exaggerated, like something you'd hear in porn, but that doesn't stop Tony's body from reacting. He's trying not to laugh, that's how ridiculous it is, but his dick seems to have other ideas.

"Shut up, you little shit," Tony says, and he slaps Vic on the thigh to illustrate his point, but Vic only moans louder. The worst part of the whole ordeal is that Vic is into it, he's taking himself seriously, and god _damn_ , he sounds so fucking hot, no matter how ridiculously dramatic he's being.

Vic starts moving faster—a _lot_ faster—a minute or two later, around the same time he starts moaning Tony's name.

"Stop it," Tony growls, digging his nails into the skin of Vic's back, "I know what you're trying to do."

"What am I trying to do?" Vic asks, breathless, a smile plastered on his face, "What am I trying to do, Tony?"

"You're trying to make me come first."

"Is it working?" Vic asks. Tony's name is still falling from his lips like a curse, over and over and over again, sprinkled between a chorus of, "You feel so fucking _good,_ " and "I want you to come inside me."

Tony curls his fingers even harder around Vic's hips, yanks him down and forces him to stop moving. Vic lets out a whine, looks down at Tony like he's just smacked him across the face (it _had_ crossed Tony's mind), pout prominent on his face.

"It's not now," Tony responds to Vic's earlier question, adding between heavy breaths, "That is not a pretty face."

"Fuck you, my face is always pretty," Vic is squirming now, trying to break free of Tony's grip, but his hands are like vices, trapping Vic in place. "Let me go."

"Why? So you can finish riding my cock like the pretty little slut you are?"

Vic's only response is another whine, another futile twist of his hips, another stupid pout. Tony just grins.

"Tell me why, Vic. Do you want me to let you go so you can come?"

"Yes!"

"So beg me for it."

Vic stops squirming then, cocks his head to the side like he's thinking on it, and then leans over Tony, his hands flat on Tony's chest, his mouth dangerously close to Tony's lips.

"Please?"

"Please what?" Tony's breath is ghosting over Vic's skin, and an involuntary shiver runs through Vic's body.

"Please let go of me."

"Why?"

"So I can finish riding your cock like the pretty little slut I am."

Tony smirks, one hand coming up to tangle in Vic's hair, yanking him closer and connecting their mouths, swallowing Vic's moans as he starts to move on Tony's cock again. Tony's other hand finds its way to Vic's cock, and Vic lets out a choked sound against Tony's lips as he starts to stroke him, fast enough to match the pace of Vic's movements.

"Oh god, Tony, fuck, please, I—" Vic is moaning, rambling, like he always does when he's close, and Tony presses his lips against Vic's neck, trails kisses against his overheated skin.

"Just come," Tony whispers, his hand still moving on Vic's cock, his mouth tracing its way across Vic's jaw, "Just come. It's okay."

" _Fuck_ , Tony," Vic moans, and then he's coming, his hips stuttering and his body stopping its movements completely, except for the way his fingernails rake down Tony's chest, as he comes hard, hot and sticky between their bodies.  
  
Vic is panting against Tony's throat, his breath catching as Tony grabs his hips and thrusts up into him, chasing his own orgasm. It doesn't take much, no more than another whisper of his name and Vic's lip on his throat before Tony is coming too, pulsing inside Vic just like he'd asked.

"Oh, shit," Tony moans unceremoniously, and Vic lets out a little laugh against his neck. They lay still for a few long moments, Vic's sweaty skin glued to Tony's body, his sweaty hair stuck to the back of his neck, their breaths coming out as pants, helpless and uneven, mixing discordantly. Vic eventually finds the strength to pull himself away from Tony, roll off him and collapse on the bed next to him instead, his face half buried in a pillow.

"Too tired my ass," Vic comments, his grin partially hidden in the fabric of the pillowcase.

"I'm still tired," Tony points out, looking over at Vic and meeting his eyes, his smile just as wide.

"You slept for twelve hours."

"Touring really takes it outta me."

"Right," Vic deadpans, and he slips back underneath the sheets, sliding close to Tony again. Tony's arm comes up to wrap around Vic's back, holding him in place.

"You up for another twelve?"

"My come is still all over your stomach," Vic points out, and Tony makes a face.

"Good point," Tony mutters as he rolls into a sitting position, ignoring the way Vic whines at the loss of contact. Tony looks over his shoulder at his boyfriend instead, who's still curled up in the middle of the bed, "After I come back?"

Vic just nods in response, and Tony disappears into the bathroom. When he comes back out three minutes later, Vic's already asleep again, tiny, quiet, undignified snores escaping from his parted lips. Tony smiles, crawls into bed again, noticing that the clock reads 10am.


End file.
